Made in Abyss Chapter 032
'The End of a Fierce Fight '''is the thirty-second chapter of the ''Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Riko watches in horror as the Umbra Hands are eaten by the Stingerhead colony. Reg and Nanachi join her. Nanachi notes that Reg's blood has solidified like metal, and he can feel phantom pain in his missing arm. Riko and Nanachi agree they need to get Reg's arm back. Hablog tells Shiggy and Nat how, ten years ago, Bondrewd secured the Idofront, which cleared a path into the 6th layer. However, he also experimented on humans, obtained artifacts illegally, and destroyed any wildlife that got in the way. Bondrewd is also wanted overseas for some offense, but anyone who tried to capture him vanished. Hablog feels that Bondrewd is something pretending to be human. A bright light destroys the Stingerhead colony, and Bondrewd emerges intact. Nanachi recognizes the light as Sparagmos, the same thing that cut off Reg's arm and destroyed Mitty's eye. Bondrewd invites them to come out of hiding. Nanachi thinks that Bondrewd can somehow hijack theier eyes and see through them. Prushka watches from some distance away, and wonders what she should do. She is accompanied by an Umbra Hand that Bondrewd left to protect her. Bondrewd is impressed that they already knew about the Stingerhead. Reg attacks him, and Riko fires a dart filled with Amaranthine-Deceptor larvae. In a flashback, Nanachi says that while Bondrewd can hijack theier vision, he doesn't do so constantly, so it is possible to surprise him with materials they have collected so far. At the moment, Bondrewd will not have his cartridge, which is how he avoids the curse. They will only be able to fight until his reinforcements arrive, so it must be a short, decisive battle. Reg damages Bondrewd's gauntlet to prevent him from using Sparagmos, although Nanachi believes there may be several copies of it, and preventing it from being fired is vital. Reg knocks Bondrewed into the sea, since firing Sparagmos there would create a huge explosion. Bondrewd compliments Reg on his strategy. Reg extends his arm up, dragging them both to the surface, exposing Bondrewd to the 6th layer curse. Bondrewd's body is gravely misshapen, and Reg slams a boulder onto it. Reg is moved to tears and Nanachi apologizes for having him play this role. Prushka comes out and cries over Bondrewd's body, begging him not to leave her. Her Umbra Hand pulls off its own helmet and replaces it with Bondrewd's helmet, assuming Bondrewd's form in the process. Prushka rejoices and hugs him and Bondrewd says with her love, he is immortal. Prushka passes out. Bondrewd overpowers Reg and fires a Shaker at Riko, which inflicts the 3rd layer's curse on her. Bondrewd reveals that every Umbra Hand is a copy of him and, again, invites Nanachi to join him. Nanachi asks why he is so interested in them. Bondrewd says that The Abyss doesn't just grant curses, but also blessings. Nanachi is the sole example of someone only being blessed by The Abyss. Bondrewd invites Nanachi to visit him and leaves with Prushka. Bondrewd and the Umbra Hands prepare Prushka for an operation. Bondrewd instructs them to dispose of any part that is marked. Most areas below Prushka's neck are marked. Prushka says she wants to see the dawn and Bondrewd promises they will be together forever. Character Appearances * Bondrewd * Hablog * Meinya * Nanachi * Nat * Umbra Hands * Prushka * Reg * Riko * Shiggy Bestiary Indexing * Stingerhead Trivia Continuity: * Bondrewd defeats the Stingerheads. * Reg defeats Bondrewd by exposing him to the 6th layer curse. * Bondrewd revives via an Umbra Hand. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 4 Chapters